


In this Moment

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment between a vampire and his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> God I have had a crush on Godric since the first time he appeared on True Blood. I remember those days when I was obsessed with the show, I bought a Merlotte's shirt and True Bloods for my birthday and watched True Blood. Still like it. I need to finish reading the book series. I am trash for finally writing something with him. But I have wanted to for years. And there are hardly any male OC stories, I needed to write this for all the guys (including myself) who want some sexy man action.

The human moaned as he was pounded into the mattress. The entire bed frame shook with strong force, it thumped heavy against the wall and floor causing them to crack. He could only continue to moan and sob out in pleasure. His skin glistened with sweat, his back arched as he gripped the sheets tightly between his fingers. His head to the side, his eyes shut in euphoria. The man on top of him pounded fast and hard into him. His fangs out and an inhuman growl coming from his lips. His thrusts were fast and hard, the roll of his hips uncompared to any human. The man below him whimpered and mewled, he couldn't help but latch on to his throat as they both came.

 

The vampire on top licked the wound he had inflicted on his mate. Unwilling to bite himself and heel it. It was a mark. A mark that claimed the human as his own. His hands still gripped his hips tight, red finger marks remained in its place even when he moved away to caress the lovely ass. The man whimpered. Sore and overly sensitive. The vampire pulled out from him causing his human to shudder and open his eyes. Hazel met ashy blue colored eyes. The vampires fangs still out but with a click were back in place and he placed kisses all over his lovers back. The human hummed in satisfaction as he was turned around to face his mate. Pale skin met tan skin. Tattoos and clear skin. Hands and fingers interlaced with one another as the vampire kissed his mate hard. The human gasped, the vampire proud of himself to elicit such sweet noises.

 

His hands moved up from the humans lips to his face, holding him close before breaking apart. His human needed to breath after all. The human looked at the vampire with so much emotion sometimes the vampire wish his heart still pounded. Both nothing moved in his cold chest. The warmth of the body below him the only feeling in the dark room. His flaccid member still coated in his own release along with the human's nestled between their bodies.

 

There was nowhere else they wanted to be but right there in that very moment. The world could fall apart or explode and they would not care. The vampire caressed his humans soft pink cheeks, the way his heart beat when he touched him always made him smile. His heart would only skip and stutter around him. The beautiful sound reminding him this, this moment was real. The human closed his eyes and relished the cold against his hot face. The bite on his neck stinging but not hurting. The mark that would obviously remain on him for as long as his vampire wanted to keep it. He was happy, content. This is what he wanted and never did he think he would find love in the cold arms of a vampire.

 

His vampire stared as his human thought.

 

"What are you thinking about," he pondered, finger tracing his face.

 

"About you, about us," the human admitted in a voice with more emotion than the vampire had heard before.

 

"And what is it about us that has you so deep in thought," the vampire continued eyeing the bruised lips on his human.

 

"I am thinking about how lucky I am to have you here. How happy I am that you accepted me, and glad that we met. I don't think I can picture myself not meeting, it would mean the end of you."

 

His human was quiet, tears in his eyes remembering the time. The dark days when everything had no meaning to the vampire anymore. When the only solution would be his death and release from the curse. But here in his arms was the only remaining thing holding him down to this earth. The only force that still held on and made sure he would not float away. He could not think of abandoning this wonderful human. No. Never. He could not think of taking his life and disappearing, just thinking about it made him feel foolish especially with his age. He felt like the young adult he truly was when he was turned.

 

All he could to do to assure his human was kiss him again. His human wrapping his arms around tattooed shoulders.

 

"No more thinking, älskling. We are here now. You are in my arms, safe and content as it should be."

 

The human nodded hearing the term of endearment in the vampire's soft voice. His chest filled with heat and emotion. He grabbed the vampire's cold hand and placed it on his chest, right over his beating heart.

 

"This is yours, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this into a story? Tell me what you think!


End file.
